pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel World Finale: Vortex Corruption
Vortex Corruption is the FINAL parallel universe in Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe. It is the hardest level known in the game and uses Days 5-9 as a boss rush, Day 14 as a Zombot Distorion re-fight, and Day 15 as the final boss battle with The Doctor. No plants are encountered an all of the zombies encountered in the game will be encountered in this world. Each day, the lawn can change into one of the parallel world's lawn appearance. The Difference This parallel world was formerly a parallel world where zombies never ever existed. Ever since Dave and his friends were travelling into parallel worlds, it started corrupt. As of right now, humans never even existed, and the zombies were overpopulated because of a portal. Teen Dave and Friends Speech Shad: Woah! What's ths place? Jay: It looks corrupted. But hey, a portal! Penny: NO! (a zombie comes out of the portal) Teen Dave: (punches the zombie) Jay: Thanks! Teen Dave: Be careful! It seems this place is overpopulated with zombies! Silent Bob:.... Plants Encountered None Zombies Encountered All the zombies you encountered already Last Line of Defense Depends Notes None Boss Rush! Speech: Dr. Zomboss: Muhahaha! It is I, the great and powerful Dr. Zomboss! Jay: *sigh* what now? Dr. Zomboss: What now!?!? BOSS RUSH TIME! You've got 30 mins till the parallel world explodes! Teen Dave: Really? Fine.. Penny: This is gonna be tough Shad and Silent Bob:.... Boss Rush Done! Speech: Dr. Zomboss: Grr! Too quick! Teen Dave: You know why? Cause me and my team is AWESOME! Jay: Yeah, what he said! Silent Bob:... Shad: Take that! Penny: Yay! Dr. Zomboss: I should use... HYPNO-ZOMBOSIS! (cricket sound) Dr. Zomboss: Was it.. ZOMBO-HYPNOSIS?!? (cricket sound intensifies) Dr. Zomboss: Grr. I'll be back. I have to remember which is which... *teleports away* Teen Dave:....Wow.. Zombot Distorion Re-fight! Speech: Dr. Zomboss: (brushing his teeth) Anytime it's Zombie Time! It feels super groovy to be uprooted in time! Zombie: Boss, what are you doing? Dr. Zomboss: Ah! GET OUT! Ok.. It is I the grea- Jay: What were you singing? I recorded it in my phone and I'm sending it to YouTube Dr. Zomboss: WHAT!?!? Grr.. I'll you a punishment! Zombot Distorion 2.0, RISE! Teen Dave: Can't you just use an original zombot this time? Dr. Zomboss: Nah! I don't need them! They were useless! Zombot Distorion was awesome anyway! Shad: Ok!?!? Silent Bob:.... Zombot Re-fight Finished/Final Boss - The Doctor! Speech: Dr. Zomboss: Aaah! I'm cornered Teen Dave: That's right Zomboss, regret everything you've done! Jay: Yeah! Penny: You are done, Non-User Zomboss! Shad: Your'e done, son! Dr. Zomboss: (drinks a chemical). Aaaaahh! (Dr. Zomboss mutates into a monster!) (The team backs away) Dr. Zomboss: (Now in a big evil voice) Muhahahahaha! Look at me! I'm powerful! I guess you can just call me. THE DOCTOR! Teen Dave: The Doctor? Meh... The Doctor: I couldn't think of a name! But still, I will destroy you! Jay: As if Shad: You never destroy us... Silent Bob... The Doctor: This time your wrong! Penny: can mess you up! Go do it ! The Doctor Defeated! Speech: (The Doctor was turning back into Dr. Zomboss) Dr. Zomboss: NOOOOO! Shad: It's over Dr. Zomboss! Jay: Grraaahhh! THIS IS PLANTS! (kicks Dr. Zomboss into a portal) Silent Bob: :D! Teen Dave: We did it! Penny, lets go home! Penny: Sure! User Dave! (The team is now in the Normal World) Jay: Everything is back to normal! Except Dave Teen Dave: I'll get used to it! Shad: Ok then! Penny: What now? Shad: LETS PARTY! The Team: YEAH (credits roll) Trivia *This is the last parallel world given *This parallel world has the most zombies encountered. With all of the ones encountered from the other parallel world. Category:PvZI:TPU Category:Areas